


such sweet days

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Interesting Stewjoni Biology, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: darling, you know he would, for you
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	such sweet days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToolMusicLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/gifts).



> I'd like to thank [ToolMusicLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/pseuds/ToolMusicLover) for being a lovely beta for this fic.

_ So beautiful _ . That’s the thought bouncing around Obi-Wan’s now otherwise empty head as he watches Anakin across the table from him. A bit of juice from the fruit Anakin is eating has dripped down onto Anakin’s wrist, and Anakin’s pretty pink tongue pokes out from between his plush lips as he licks it off in one long stripe. Anakin makes eye contact as he does so, and Obi-Wan can swear he’s trying not to smile.

And oh, Anakin really is so gorgeous. His golden curls, a little messy this morning after a night of sleep, his sun-licked skin on display as he sits in his chair wearing nothing but one of Obi-Wan’s oversized shirts. As he looks at Obi-Wan, mischief dances in his lovely blue eyes, as if a trickster god himself is suggesting courses of action to Anakin. Obi-Wan would love to know what’s going on inside Anakin’s head right now, but he doesn’t want to force anything, so he gives Anakin a moment.

“Master, I’ve been thinking,” Anakin says as he finishes cleaning himself. His face is alight with desire, and Obi-Wan is not surprised at all. Anakin is positively  _ insatiable _ , and today will be no exception. But right now, Anakin’s face suggests he’s on the verge of discovering something new, like he’s a hiker who’s almost reached the peak of a tall mountain but who needs just a little bit of a push to get there. But Obi-Wan is ready and willing to be that push, if only Anakin reveals his innermost thoughts.

“Oh? What is it, dear one?” Obi-Wan reaches a hand across the table to touch Anakin’s prosthetic, and Anakin’s eyes dart downwards to watch the movement. A slight pink blush tints his cheeks. What a lovely creature. Then Anakin seems to break out of his little trance, because he looks up at Obi-Wan once more and speaks.

“I’ve been thinking about how you come a lot, because you’re from Stewjon, you know? Every time you come on me, it’s amazing. It’s  _ so much _ , Master, and I was thinking, maybe you’d like to...give me more?” Anakin looks like he’s toeing the line between completely confident and utterly embarrassed, and the slightest reaction from Obi-Wan will slide him over to one side. Well, no use in making Anakin embarrassed about something that’s haunted Obi-Wan’s best dreams on more than one occasion. 

“Anakin, it would be  _ my pleasure _ , but I don’t know exactly how I would give you more than I already have. I can only come so many times at once, dear one.” And he manipulates the Force a little bit so that Anakin will feel the equivalent of a kiss on the tip of his perfect nose.

Anakin scrunches up his nose as it happens and he giggles. He moves his hand out from under Obi-Wan’s and says, “That’s what  _ you  _ think, Master. I found something that I think will help.” And Anakin stands up, twirls around, and goes to the couch where his robes are somewhat haphazardly thrown over the back. . Obi-Wan watches the movement of his tanned legs as he goes, looking him up and down. He takes every opportunity he gets to properly look at Anakin. Anakin may as well be some ancient deity for how stunning and beguiling he is, and though Obi-Wan knows Anakin will shrug off that kind of talk, will be self deprecating until the day’s end, he can’t help but appreciate him whenever he can. And today seems like it’s shaping up to be a  _ perfect _ opportunity to worship Anakin.

Anakin turns around and walks over to Obi-Wan, the shirt hanging off of his shoulder a little bit, exposing more of his collarbone. Obi-Wan wants to bite that piece of skin that’s stretched so lovingly over bone, wants to kiss the mark he leaves behind. But there will be time for that. Right now, he’s looking at Anakin’s hands, which hold a small vial of clear liquid.

“What’s this?” Obi-Wan asks, taking the vial and inspecting it, looking for a label and failing to find one, which makes him suspicious. He looks back up at Anakin, hoping he’ll find some answers in the face of this. But underneath it all, he has a vague suspicion of what’s happening in this moment, of what this thing in his hands is. Anakin has made it clear what he wants, and there’s one very obvious way Obi-Wan can see Anakin achieving his goal.

“It’s an aphrodisiac, Master,” Anakin says, now a bit shy, his eyes moving between the vial in Obi-Wan’s hands and Obi-Wan’s face as Obi-Wan now watches him. His long eyelashes flutter as he blinks maybe a bit more quickly than usual, and Obi-Wan has half a mind to just grab him and kiss the nervousness right out of him, but he knows conversation must come first.

“Where did you get this? Have you tried it yourself? Why isn’t it labeled? Do we know how long it lasts? Did you--” Obi-Wan’s plethora of questions is cut off by Anakin’s laughter.

“I got it from a seller in one of the lower levels, about a week and a half ago. I don’t know why it isn’t labeled, but the seller wouldn’t open up about it so I didn’t push the issue. She just said that anyone who went searching for this stuff would already know what it was, so she didn’t bother. And yes, I tried it six days ago. Just a little bit, because I knew you wouldn’t use it if we didn’t know exactly what it did. I felt way more turned on than usual, and I’m pretty sure after we had sex that day, I went into the ‘fresher and jerked off about seven times. But the effects wore off after a few hours, and I haven’t felt anything weird since. So I hope you appreciate that I took some precautions before just handing it to you.” Anakin smiles a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand as he waits for Obi-Wan’s reaction.

Obi-Wan looks at his dearest friend, his beloved Anakin, and beckons him closer with one finger. Anakin crouches down by where Obi-Wan sits and waits, a look of trepidation melded with excitement in his eyes. 

“Firstly, dear one,  _ never  _ test something like this on yourself again. We’re lucky it didn’t hurt you. Second, never doubt that I will try my best to fulfill any reasonable request that you may have of me. I think this request is quite reasonable indeed. I will try some of this...aphrodisiac, and we’ll see what happens, all right?” Obi-Wan looks at Anakin, hoping to imbue his stare with all the adoration and acceptance that one human being can feel. Anakin grins.

“I just knew you’d understand, Master! I’ll be in the bedroom,” Anakin chirps, and he stands up, whirls around, and practically skips into Obi-Wan’s bedroom. Obi-Wan watches him go, transfixed and thoroughly excited at the idea Anakin has pitched to him. He looks at the vial in his hands, unscrews the tiny cap, and sniffs the contents. The liquid smells like nothing. Oh well, Obi-Wan thinks. He brings the vial to his lips and takes a small sip. The liquid is  _ incredibly  _ sweet, almost unbearably so. Obi-Wan puts the cap back on and stands up.

Obi-Wan realizes he should probably prepare himself for Anakin. He carefully and methodically undresses, placing his folded clothes on the couch. He keeps the vial in his hand. He approaches the bedroom and walks through the door to find Anakin reclining against the bed’s headboard, naked, lazily stroking his cock.

“Thought you’d never get in here,” Anakin says, and he beckons to Obi-Wan with his prosthetic hand. Obi-Wan walks over, letting Anakin have his moment of power here. Obi-Wan climbs onto the bed and kneels next to Anakin, handing him the vial. Anakin takes it in his hand and says, “Could you open it for me? My other hand is a little busy at the moment,” and smirks.

“It would be an honor, dearest,” Obi-Wan says, now reopening the vial and watching as Anakin tilts his head back a little bit, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out slightly. Obi-Wan can already feel the effects of the substance he’s ingested. He sees Anakin’s open mouth and all he can think of is how badly he wants his cock on Anakin’s tongue. 

Anakin seems to know what Obi-Wan is thinking, because after Obi-Wan pours a few drops of the liquid onto his tongue, he keeps eye contact with Obi-Wan as he licks his lips, and then lets his mouth fall open again in a quiet moan as he twists his hand around the head of his cock.

“Oh, so good,” Anakin murmurs. “Look how hard I am for you, Master.” And now he stops stroking himself to wrap both of his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. Anakin wastes no time in tracing the seam of Obi-Wan’s lips with his tongue, and Obi-Wan is so used to this, so accustomed to Anakin’s style and approach, that he merely smiles against Anakin’s lips and opens his mouth slightly.

Anakin’s mouth is warm and sweet, like hot sugar, invading Obi-Wan’s body and mind as Anakin sucks on Obi-Wan’s tongue slightly. Obi-Wan can’t help himself, he’s already hard and aching between his legs; he wants nothing more than to  _ devour  _ Anakin. But this is about making Anakin happy, so he has to restrain himself until Anakin decides what exactly it is that he wants. So he sighs contentedly into the kiss and lets Anakin devour him instead.

Anakin breaks away, and Obi-Wan notices the slight string of saliva connecting their now separated mouths before it breaks and they really are separated. Anakin is panting, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed. He already looks so debauched, and Obi-Wan  _ can’t wait _ to make him even more so.

“I need--I need you,” Anakin pants, clearly not in the mindset to make elaborately articulate demands. And Obi-Wan can’t blame him. He’s feeling rather hazy himself. Still very much lucid, but the need to take Anakin, to fuck him is front and center in his mind, drowning out all other thoughts that might vie for his attention. So he moves to sit between Anakin’s legs, floating a bottle of lube from the nightstand over to them and squeezing some onto his fingers while Anakin squirms a little on the bed.

“You’ll have me, dear one,” Obi-Wan promises, “but I need to prepare you first. We have to make sure you’re ready to take my cock.” He places a slick fingertip at Anakin’s entrance and looks at him, asking, “Ready?”

“ _ Yes _ , please, Master,” Anakin replies, grinding down and trying to get more friction, even though Obi-Wan’s finger isn’t even inside of him yet. Obi-Wan sees no reason to prolong his beloved’s torture, so he slides his finger in slowly, watching Anakin’s face for any reaction of discomfort. 

“How does that feel?” Obi-Wan asks, almost slightly nervous for the answer that will come. But Anakin is now raising his head, trying to crane his neck to see how Obi-Wan has started to finger him open, and his hands are gripping the sheets, clenching into fists and then unclenching as he  _ desperately  _ tries to watch what’s being done to him.

“Oh,  _ Master _ ,” Anakin whines, “it feels so  _ good _ . Everything is so  _ sensitive _ . My skin, my whole body, I can even hear your voice better than usual, and it’s  _ so good _ . Oh, Master, please keep going.” And Anakin looks positively  _ angelic _ , his hair already plastered to his forehead, his eyes shining in the morning gleam of the sun, and his toned chest heaving as his breaths become more and more obvious. 

“It is good, isn’t it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan agrees, not even able to come up with a witty response to what Anakin’s saying. His mind is focused on drinking in the sight before him, Anakin’s long legs spread just so Obi-Wan can touch him, Anakin’s flesh hand now moving back to stroke his cock. Normally Obi-Wan would swat Anakin’s hand away, would tell him not to touch himself yet, but he’s so high on this experience, so drawn in by watching Anakin pleasure himself, that he just watches as Anakin’s hand moves, so entranced that he almost forgets to add another finger.

“Mmmm, your fingers always stretch me out just right. Can’t wait for your cock.” Anakin’s words slice into Obi-Wan’s reverie in the most pleasant way, Obi-Wan sighing as he hears the pleasant tones of Anakin’s lovely voice. What a delicious moment. Obi-Wan can barely contain himself. He wants to fuck Anakin right now, but he can be patient enough to prepare him properly.

“I can’t wait to fuck you with my cock,” Obi-Wan agrees as he scissors his fingers apart, really getting Anakin worked up. He’s confident Anakin won’t be lasting very long if he keeps this up, but he wants to make sure he’s thorough with helping Anakin get ready to really be taken. But as usual, Anakin is full of surprises.

“Master, Obi-Wan, I want to come like this. I  _ need  _ it. I’m not gonna last much longer. I want to come all over myself and then have you come on me too. Then you can really fuck me, maybe. I have some other ideas, too,” Anakin says, and he brings the thumb of his flesh hand up to his mouth, gently biting down on it as he smiles at Obi-Wan. And once again, Obi-Wan is hit with a sense of how stunning Anakin is, and he’s giving himself to Obi-Wan in this way, offering himself up like a sacrifice to a most benevolent god. And the way Anakin just makes him feel  _ warm _ , like sunlight is washing over him in a glorious wave and drowning him. And he  _ wants  _ to drown. Wants to let Anakin’s presence overtake him in every way. So Obi-Wan pulls his fingers out of Anakin and climbs on top of him.

Obi-Wan grips Anakin’s cock in his hand and holds his own cock against Anakin’s. Anakin whines, sounding much more desperate even than usual. Obi-Wan slowly thrusts his hips against Anakin’s cock, rubbing the two of them together in an oh so satisfying rhythm. Anakin is clawing at the bedsheets as he watches Obi-Wan’s motions, and Obi-Wan thinks there must be nothing better than this, watching Anakin come undone just for him. Precome drips down between their cocks, slicking the motion and making it feel far better than this simple action has any right to feel.

Anakin is quite literally trembling, and as Obi-Wan swipes his thumb over the head of Anakin’s cock, smearing precome from the slit, Anakin whines and says, “Oh,  _ Master _ , I’m so close. You’re gonna make me come. Make me come, please. It  _ hurts _ .” And his face is so pleading, his eyes wide with tears at their corners like tiny, crystal clear gemstones waiting to fall onto his perfect face, Obi-Wan feels that if some paradisiacal afterlife exists in any universe, this would be what he’d want his to look like. Anakin Skywalker on the brink of ultimate pleasure, begging for his release at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Come for me, dear one.” The words are whispered into the space between them like a prayer, and suddenly Anakin is coming in long spurts across his stomach. He moans something that sounds like maybe if it were untangled, it would be Obi-Wan’s name. Anakin is clearly trying his best to watch himself orgasm at Obi-Wan’s hand, but the feeling of it must overpower him, because his eyes roll back in his head and he bites his bottom lip, pulling the pink skin between his teeth so hard it turns white, and Obi-Wan is afraid for a split second that Anakin might make himself bleed, but then Anakin is coming down, letting his mouth hang open and panting, staring at Obi-Wan like he’s just discovered a new star.

“Oh fuck, Obi-Wan; that was so good,” Anakin says, and he looks down at his stomach and smiles at the results of their actions. He looks back up at Obi-Wan with an expression on his face that’s  _ far _ too saturated in feigned innocence for the trappings of their current situation, and says, “Make yourself come, Obi-Wan. I want you to mark me as yours. I want it on me. Please, Master,  _ give it to me _ .” 

“I would never deny you, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, feeling a thrill of excitement travel through his body as he watches Anakin’s face change from pleading to exhilarated. Anakin watches Obi-Wan with all the intent of a hunter about to watch his prey fall into a trap of his design, but his gaze is laced with utter love and devotion, and Obi-Wan can almost  _ physically  _ feel how much Anakin adores him.

Obi-Wan strokes his cock one more time and then feels his first orgasm hit him. It feels like an unbelievable amount of delectable force that rams into him as all the tension in his body is coiled up between his legs and then released onto Anakin’s stomach. Anakin watches in delight as Obi-Wan comes all over him, a much greater amount than any human not from Stewjon would have. It covers Anakin’s stomach and chest, dripping down over his skin as he grins, almost as if in awe.

“Oh, Master, that’s  _ perfect _ ,” Anakin says as his eyes move between Obi-Wan’s eyes and the mixture of his and Obi-Wan’s come on him. He looks at Obi-Wan expectantly, and Obi-Wan, as with so many other times, needs no further words to be made aware of exactly what Anakin wants. He moves his hand from between his and Anakin’s legs and swirls his fingers through the mixture of come on Anakin’s stomach, hyper aware of Anakin’s little gasp, of the way his breath hitches and his body trembles a little as Obi-Wan gets a good amount of come on his fingers and then lifts his hand.

Obi-Wan brings his hand to Anakin’s mouth and touches his fingertips to Anakin’s lips, pushing slightly, encouraging Anakin to open his mouth. And Anakin does. He parts his perfectly pink lips slightly and allows Obi-Wan to press inside. He makes eye contact with Obi-Wan as he licks and sucks on his fingers, swirling his tongue around and sliding it between Obi-Wan’s two fingers. Anakin’s mouth is absolutely heavenly, and the way he’s using it now is positively  _ sinful _ .

“Do you like that, dear one? Like tasting me and you, mixed together, on your perfect tongue? Is this what you wanted?” And almost before the question is out of his mouth, Obi-Wan sees Anakin nod slightly and hears and feels him moan around his fingers. Anakin grabs Obi-Wan’s wrist and pulls his fingers deeper inside his mouth for a moment, making sure all the come is licked clean, and then he pulls Obi-Wan’s hand out of his mouth and speaks.

“I  _ love _ it, Master. I want you to come on my face. Can I suck you off?” And Anakin makes his pleading face at Obi-Wan once again, and Obi-Wan knows there’s no use in trying to resist it. Plus, he’s really feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac now, already noticing how his cock is hard again between his legs. So really, the only logical conclusion is to let Anakin have his way.

“Of course, dearest. And Obi-Wan backs up a bit, kneeling on the bed so Anakin can get up off his back and position himself so his lips are just barely touching the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock. And he makes that innocent expression again, like he’s about to do something completely mundane for the first time, not at all like he’s about to suck his former mentor’s cock.

“Do you want me to?” Anakin asks, and he kitten licks the head of Obi-Wan’s cock while looking up at him with those wide eyes, waiting for Obi-Wan to answer. Obi-Wan feels like Anakin Skywalker may very well be the death of him, already dripping in come and asking for more.

“Please, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, not even thinking twice about the fact that he’s almost begging. And Anakin seems to need no further encouragement, because he takes the head of Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth, his pink lips stretching around it as he tries to fit all of it in his mouth. And it’s so warm, so sublime, that Obi-Wan can’t help but moan a little. Anakin’s eyes dart up to look at Obi-Wan immediately, and he can’t really smile at the moment, but Obi-Wan can tell just from the glint in his perfectly blue eyes that he’s very pleased with himself. 

Obi-Wan already feels himself nearing the edge of orgasm, which is highly unusual given the time frame, but he chalks it up to the substance now so readily flowing through his system and just allows himself to lean into the feeling. Anakin pulls back, holding Obi-Wan’s cock in one hand and slapping it against his cheek, smearing drool and precome on the side of his face as he grins up at Obi-Wan like he’s just accomplished some worthy deed.

“Do you like that, Master? I can tell you’re getting close. I want you to come on my face. I want it  _ all over _ .” Anakin’s grin somehow grows impossibly wider, and he takes as much of Obi-Wan’s cock as he can into his mouth in one swift motion. Obi-Wan can feel that his cock is touching the back of Anakin’s throat, and just when he thinks it can’t possibly feel any better, Anakin  _ swallows  _ around him, his throat contracting around Obi-Wan’s length and squeezing it. 

“Oh, dear one, that’s  _ marvelous _ ,” Obi-Wan breathes, and he knows he’ll have to be careful if he wants to give Anakin what he wants. He looks farther down and sees Anakin is stroking his own cock with his flesh hand, and somehow it’s that incredibly erotic image of Anakin pleasuring himself while he pleasures him as well that drives Obi-Wan over the edge, the sensation of warm tension in Obi-Wan’s lower stomach now spreading through the rest of his body as he feels his muscles start to tense.

Obi-Wan quickly pulls his cock out of Anakin’s mouth and uses one hand to grip Anakin’s chin between his thumb and fingers, and he comes, half of it landing on Anakin’s tongue and the other half coating his cheeks. And it’s  _ so much _ , even more than usual; it feels like his orgasm will never end. And Obi-Wan hears Anakin moan, mouth open, and guesses he must be coming as well.

Obi-Wan’s high starts to recede, and he takes a good look at Anakin, who is still staring at him with his lips parted, come dripping off the tip of his tongue as he blinks slowly, his long eyelashes made more prominent by the fact that tears have dripped down his cheeks. Obi-Wan lets go of Anakin’s chin and Anakin licks his pretty lips, then moves his flesh hand and swipes a thumb through the mess on one of his cheeks before bringing it to his lips and sucking on it in an obscene display while he looks up at Obi-Wan innocently. But the picture Obi-Wan has helped paint is far from innocent: Anakin is now positively  _ dripping  _ in his come, some of it still running down his stomach and now a large amount on his face as he sucks his thumb.

“Dear one, you are absolutely  _ radiant _ ,” Obi-Wan says, running a hand through Anakin’s hair. Anakin removes his thumb from his mouth and places both his hands between his knees, come dripping down his face as he giggles cheerily. 

“You liked that? I liked it too, Master. But I want something more now. I want you to fuck me. But I don’t want you inside me yet. Could you, could you...fuck my thighs? I promise it’ll be good for you.” Anakin looks a bit nervous, as if he’s not already covered in the evidence of his previous requests. But Obi-Wan is never one to point out Anakin’s insecurities unless absolutely necessary, so he simply smiles. Hoping that somehow that simple facial expression will convey just how much he  _ adores  _ Anakin, and removes his hand from Anakin’s hair to place it under his chin so he can tilt Anakin’s come-streaked face slightly upwards.

“Dearest Anakin, it would be my pleasure.” And Obi-Wan watches as Anakin’s face changes from borderline anxious to absolutely elated, and perhaps, he thinks, that is one of his favorite things in the galaxy to see. All of Anakin’s fears washing away in the tide of Obi-Wan’s love for him. And Obi-Wan will do anything and everything in his power to keep making that happen, over and over again, for the rest of their lives.

Anakin gently pulls out of Obi-Wan’s grasp and crawls over to the headboard of the bed so he’s on all fours, elbows on the bed, exposing his pretty hole, and he looks back at Obi-Wan before smiling cheekily and speaking again.

“Then what are you waiting for? I can take it; you know I can. So get over here.” Anakin wiggles his hips a little bit, and Obi-Wan is paying attention, he really is, but he’s also paying attention to slicking up his cock with lube, preparing himself to give Anakin what he wants. Because, it is indeed a pleasure to give Anakin what he wants.

Obi-Wan positions himself behind Anakin and slides his cock between his thighs, and Anakin squeezes his legs tighter together, and it’s absolutely  _ divine _ . This new pressure on Obi-Wan’s cock, Anakin’s warm skin caressing him in its embrace, welcoming him in and whispering promises of ultimate pleasure. Obi-Wan grips Anakin’s hips and experimentally thrusts, and oh, he knew it would get better with movement but he didn’t expect it to be  _ this  _ much better. Anakin moans, and Obi-Wan suddenly feels Anakin’s hand as Anakin reaches down to stroke himself.

“Oh, dear one, are you enjoying this?” Obi-Wan knows it’s a ridiculous question, knows he’s just messing around with Anakin, but what would Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi be if they didn’t always banter with each other to their wits’ end?

Anakin moans again and says, “I’ll answer that question if you answer mine. Are  _ you _ enjoying this?” And he turns his head back to look at Obi-Wan, come still all over his face and a self satisfied smirk on his angelic face.

“Oh, Anakin, I’m enjoying this more than you know,” Obi-Wan replies, and he increases the pace of his thrusts, feeling both Anakin’s hand and the underside of Anakin’s cock as he moves faster, thrusts with more purpose.

“I think I can guess how much,” Anakin shoots back, and that’s it. It’s time to teach Anakin a little lesson in manners, as usual. Obi-Wan leans over Anakin to whisper to him, like he’s blessing him with some great secret only known to the two of them.

“Anakin, my darling, I am enjoying this, enjoying  _ you _ , so much I think it might break me in the best way. You are the most radiant, the most amazing, the  _ holiest _ thing I know, and that you would give yourself to me this way is a gift I will never tire of.” And as Anakin stares up at him with wide eyes, Obi-Wan really thinks he must be some kind of otherworldly deity. The way Anakin seeps into his mind, shakes up his soul in the most lovely of ways, shows him new galaxies just by smiling at him is ever captivating to Obi-Wan, and he will gladly brave the noise of Anakin’s head if it means he gets to know him in every way sentient beings are able to know each other.

Anakin’s eyes are as ever deep pools of clear water as he stares up at Obi-Wan, seemingly unable to gather his thoughts into coherent speech, but he tries, and oh, that’s all Obi-Wan could ever ask for, that Anakin  _ tries _ . When Anakin’s lips part to speak, Obi-Wan’s gaze darts down to watch, to listen, to absorb the words his beloved is about to utter, to commit them to memory so that if one day, in some ghastly future, he is separated from him, he might at least have this to recall.

“ _ I love you, Obi-Wan _ .” Anakin speaks the words with such conviction, such emotion, such  _ purity _ , Obi-Wan now feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. His Anakin, his dearest, most beloved Anakin is such a blessing, he would spend the entirety of his lifetime searching for ways to please Anakin if only to hear that “I love you,” every day. But Anakin doesn’t even demand that of him. All he asks is that Obi-Wan stay with him. Obi-Wan leans back again to really look at Anakin in full before responding.

“I love you too, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replies, and he watches as Anakin now lets his head hang down, watching the movement of Obi-Wan’s cock as it thrusts between his legs. He moans and Obi-Wan feels the pace of Anakin’s hand increase.

“Oh, Master, you’re so  _ big _ . I can’t wait to have your cock inside me, stretching me out, making me yours. But first I want you to come between my legs. Do you think you can do that? I want it so bad, Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s voice is confident but trembles a little bit, as if the physical sensations he’s feeling are starting to conquer his ability to have command over the tone of his speech. Obi-Wan rubs Anakin’s back with one hand, soothing motions that make Anakin whine softly.

“You’ll have me soon, dear one. Oh, you’re marvelous, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan says, one hand rubbing Anakin’s lower back in soothing motions. His vision isn’t quite hazy, but he feels almost...dizzy with this substance in his system, the need to come overwhelming and the need to push himself to that edge is building, so he increases the pace of his thrusts, now really fucking into the space between Anakin’ strong thighs. Anakin watches the action the entire time, moaning things that sound like they could be words, but aren’t quite there yet.

“Master, I’m so hard, I need to come again. Please make me come, Master,” Anakin whimpers, and his body is once more trembling as he turns his head to look back at Obi-Wan. Come is dripping down and drying on his face, tears streaking his cheeks on top of that, Anakin looks like a creature of absolute debauchery and pleasure. The way his irises have retreated to make way for his wide pupils has Obi-Wan leaning in, looking closer so he can see the exact color of blue Anakin’s eyes are. It feels like a trance. He’s being lured in by some utterly enchanting being, and he’s letting himself go willingly.

“Master?” Anakin’s voice breaks him out of his reverie as gently as a slamming door and as pleasantly as a perfect first kiss. Anakin is looking at him with a slight smirk on his face, and he says, “Oh, am I that good? I’m flattered, Master, really.” And he winks at him just before moaning again, which ruins the effect of unbothered snarkiness he was attempting to achieve, but Obi-Wan can’t bring himself to care. His Anakin is so lovely.

“You should be. You  _ are  _ that good,” Obi-Wan says, now gripping Anakin’s hips with both hands and thrusting between his thighs at a steady pace, feeling Anakin squeeze his legs tighter around him and gasp, clearly nearing orgasm himself. But there’s something, some aspect, some spoken sentence, that Obi-Wan needs to bring Anakin over the edge. As Anakin watches him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide and pleading, Obi-Wan finds what he needs. He leans over Anakin once more and kisses the tip of his nose before whispering to him.

“Come now, dear one, let’s not take any more time slinging words at each other. I want you to come, and I want to come all over your thighs and get you even more dripping wet than you already are. Then maybe I can fuck you, just maybe. Can you be good for me, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, before reaching a hand down to grip the base of his own cock so he doesn’t lose control before Anakin answers.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ , I’ll be good for you. Just for you. Come on me again; I know you want to, Master.” Anakin’s voice is tight and slightly strained, as if he’s just barely holding together the pieces of what keep him lucid. Obi-Wan’s body responds even more quickly than his mind does.

The sound of Anakin’s voice, the knowledge that he keeps driving him to the edge like this is pulling Obi-Wan under in a most extraordinary fashion. Every shred of control he’d built up for himself is all coming crashing down, destroyed by the hot, tight squeeze of Anakin’s thighs. He feels himself about to come again, and he leans into the feeling, letting it steadily flow through his system, and he smiles as he grips his cock and feels himself come all over the inside of Anakin’s thighs, coating them in warmth. 

Anakin sighs, “Oh,  _ Obi-Wan _ ,” and his hand on his own cock stills, a sign of him reaching orgasm. The sheets are going to be  _ filthy _ , Obi-Wan muses, but right now, he has only one thing on his mind. Anakin looks so vulnerable, panting on all fours as he comes down. Anakin only shows this side of himself to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan knows just how Anakin likes to be treated when he’s in this headspace. He knows the noise in Anakin’s head must have quieted a bit by now, but is by no means gone. Maybe Anakin needs a little bit of encouragement to get to the point where he’s thinking of nothing but Obi-Wan and the pleasure they can give each other.

“Here, dear one, let me,” Obi-Wan murmurs as he grips Anakin’s hips. Anakin has been made pliant by his recent orgasm, so he simply sighs again, saying nothing, and relaxes into Obi-Wan’s touch. Obi-Wan instantly takes advantage of Anakin’s submissiveness, flipping him over onto his back, only to see Anakin’s shocked face staring up at him.

“Master, what…?” Anakin asks, trailing off, but Obi-Wan has a task on his mind, and can’t be deterred by verbal questions.

“Just wait, dear one. I think you’ll like this,” Obi-Wan says, and he spreads Anakin’s legs almost as far apart as they will go before leaning down and licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Anakin squirms so deliciously, trying to push his hips out to get more attention from Obi-Wan’s tongue.

“Patience, darling; I’ll give you what you need.” Obi-Wan leans back and grips Anakin’s thighs with his hands, and he starts rubbing circles into the skin where his come coated Anakin’s legs just seconds ago. He leans in again and nibbles at Anakin’s earlobe as he massages his own come into Anakin’s skin, waiting for Anakin’s reaction.

“Are you...are you rubbing your come into my skin? Are you...oh  _ fuck _ , are you marking me?” Anakin asks, his voice sounding a bit shaky, like the smallest push will make it devolve into a series of moans.

“Oh yes, Anakin; I’m marking you as mine, just like you wanted. But I think there’s a little bit of a problem. Your face is still so messy, dear one. I think it’s time we cleaned you up, don’t you think?” And Obi-Wan watches as Anakin’s face changes from slightly confused to absolutely excited in the span of that sentence. 

“Please, help me get cleaned up, Master,” Anakin says, his voice positively dripping with desire. His eyes are half lidded as he looks up at Obi-Wan, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t even need to say anything more; he simply grips Anakin’s face with one hand and then uses the fingers of his other hand to start swiping at the come on Anakin’s cheeks and pushing it into his mouth, coating his fingertips and feeling Anakin’s perfectly pink tongue poke out a little bit to kitten lick at his hand as he works. His fingers are slick with it, and he slides his thumb against the come on Anakin’s cheek as Anakin whines softly. 

When Obi-Wan has pushed all the come on Anakin’s face into Anakin’s mouth, he puts his other hand around Anakin’s throat, not squeezing, but holding Anakin firmly in place. One hand still at Anakin’s mouth, he looks into Anakin’s expectant eyes and says, “Swallow.”

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan like he’s about to show him a marvelous trick, and reaches a hand up to grip Obi-Wan’s wrist, holding it just as firmly as Obi-Wan now holds Anakin’s neck. He licks between Obi-Wan’s fingers, gathering all the come he can on his warm tongue, and then swallows it all down, moaning a little afterwards. Obi-Wan can feel the movement of Anakin’s throat as he swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and then he feels the vibrations of Anakin’s moan. It elicits a shiver from Obi-Wan, and he knows exactly what he wants to do next. He removes his hand from Anakin’s mouth. He’ll need it to position him.

“Anakin, my dearest, how would you like to suck me off again? This time, you’ll get a special treat,” Obi-Wan says, smirking down at his most beloved former Padawan. Anakin looks like he’s hungry for something he hasn’t ever tried before, and he looks at Obi-Wan with curiosity in his gaze.

“What kind of treat?” he asks, looking at Obi-Wan so innocently again. Obi-Wan simply pushes Anakin so he’s leaning back a little bit, and then kneels over him, removing his hand from Anakin’s neck and using it to hold his own cock, slapping it against the side of Anakin’s newly cleaned face before he pushes the tip of it inside Anakin’s waiting mouth. Anakin is using his prosthetic hand to stroke his cock while he uses the other to hold Obi-Wan’s cock steady so he can swirl his tongue around the tip, brushing over the slit, making Obi-Wan shudder a little.

“Oh, dear one, I have a feeling you’re going to love this little treat of mine,” Obi-Wan says, stroking Anakin’s hair gently and tugging on it a bit. Anakin leans into the touch, moaning around Obi-Wan’s cock, the vibrations traveling through him and increasing his pleasure. He feels hazy but lucid, Anakin’s tongue working at him so expertly. Anakin keeps eye contact with him as he tries to fit all of Obi-Wan’s length inside his mouth, drooling around it and gagging a little when it hits the back of his throat.

His skin feels so sensitive it’s almost overwhelming, and his cock is no exception. The way Anakin’s divinely warm tongue is licking at him, the way his head bobs up and down his length, and the way he sucks harder at intervals, making Obi-Wan’s hand tighten in his hair. It all only serves to prove to Obi-Wan how talented Anakin is, and it’s not only that. The way Anakin looks up at him with such devotion in his eyes; it’s completely intoxicating. He can  _ feel  _ Anakin’s love, and though each touch is temporary, there’s a permanence to everything that occurs here, despite every physical touch being temporary. Anakin pulls back now, grinning up at Obi-Wan.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Master? I know I’m enjoying this,” Anakin says, each word falling from his lips as if he were caressing the sound of it, and Obi-Wan utilizes all his self control to keep himself from shuddering. He grips Anakin’s hair and uses it as a sort of handle to pull Anakin’s head forward, closer to his cock, and Anakin opens his mouth but doesn’t make any move to actually suck Obi-Wan again, electing to simply let Obi-Wan’s cock touch his lips, precome smearing around the edges of his mouth.

“Anakin, come now, dear one. Don’t be a tease.” Obi-Wan says it more lovingly than the command has any right to sound. But here, now, in this moment, perhaps it’s less of a command and more of a request, floating out in the air between them, for Anakin to decide whether he wants to acquiesce or not. 

Anakin smiles up at Obi-Wan and takes just the head of his cock into his mouth, lapping at the underside enthusiastically. Obi-Wan’s hand tightens in Anakin’s hair. The aphrodisiac is working its magic, it seems, because this simple stimulation is enough for Obi-Wan to near the edge, and he feels himself breathing heavily already. Anakin takes more of his cock into his mouth, just an inch or so, and Obi-Wan gasps, looking down at him with what he knows is a completely fucked out expression before he falls.

This time, Anakin makes sure he keeps his mouth closed tightly around Obi-Wan’s length, and Obi-Wan can see the way his cheeks puff out as he tries his best to hold all the come inside his mouth. He’s unsuccessful, of course, and as Obi-Wan reaches the peak of his pleasure, he can’t help but shudder at the image of Anakin’s lips stretched around his cock, trying his best to keep everything in but failing, come dripping down around his lips as his eyes produce fresh tears.

Obi-Wan withdraws carefully, pulling his cock away from Anakin and observing the scene before him. Anakin’s mouth is absolutely filled to the brim with come, some of it dripping down his chin as he tries to keep his mouth closed, waiting for Obi-Wan’s next words. His cheeks are flushed and he brings his flesh hand up to his face and touches his lips with his fingers, groaning as he seems to realize just how much come is inside his mouth. He looks up at Obi-Wan with a plea in his eyes.

“It’s okay, dear one. I’m here,” Obi-Wan reassures him, and he kneels down to Anakin’s level while moving the hand in Anakin’s hair to the back of his neck as he pulls him in for a kiss. Obi-Wan tastes himself on Anakin’s lips and he feels Anakin trembling against him. He loops an arm around Anakin’s waist and pulls him even closer before tracing the seam of Anakin’s mouth with his tongue. Anakin parts his lips slightly and come starts pouring out. Obi-Wan simply slides his tongue inside Anakin’s mouth and tilts Anakin’s head a bit, making the come in Anakin’s mouth drip into his own. It seeps between their joined mouths and trickles down their faces, smears on their cheeks as they both swallow and Obi-Wan starts to pepper kisses across Anakin’s face.

Anakin giggles and pulls away a little bit, blushing at Obi-Wan like it’s his first time doing anything remotely sexual. And Anakin is so endearing in this way; he switches from sure confidence to unsure shyness at the drop of a hat, fluctuating between the two as if he can never decide which one he enjoys indulging in more. And Obi-Wan watches it happen as if Anakin is a miraculous creature changing form, always eager to be what Anakin needs at any given moment. And now it appears Anakin needs a bit more of a guiding hand, so Obi-Wan will be that.

“Master, that was absolutely  _ filthy _ ,” Anakin says, his tone light and airy like a newborn butterfly. He looks at Obi-Wan, clearly waiting for his response, and Obi-Wan pushes a hand against Anakin’s chest, guiding him to lie down on his back. He grips Anakin’s cock in one hand and starts stroking it slowly as he speaks over Anakin’s slightly surprised gasp.

“Oh, but dear one, you must know by now I love nothing more than indulging in the filthiest of activities with my dearest Anakin Skywalker. Seeing you so filled with my come, tasting myself in your mouth, it’s perfect. And you’re such a slut for it, aren’t you? You just want your former Master to get you all covered in his come. You said it yourself, my dear.” Obi-Wan knows his tone is rather teasing, but he knows Anakin will see through the facade and into the ever present love that lies underneath, always ready to wrap Anakin in its warmth.

“I’m your slut, Master,” Anakin says, and his flirtatious giggle is somewhat distorted by his moan of enjoyment as he arches up into Obi-Wan’s touch. Anakin always looks so pretty like this, at the command of Obi-Wan’s hand, taking his pleasure freely as Obi-Wan gives it. And of the billions of sentient beings in the galaxy, Obi-Wan has been lucky enough to stumble across Anakin. As he now pants, looking down at the movement of Obi-Wan’s hand and asks, “ _ Please _ , Master, more,” Obi-Wan takes a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that he’s already hard again and wanting to fuck into Anakin but wanting to take the edge off a bit more for Anakin before he actually fucks him. 

“I know you are, dear one; I know,” Obi-Wan assures, increasing the pace of his hand as he watches Anakin fall apart under him. He knows he’s almost to the point of incoherent begging, and oh how he loves it when Anakin begs. Those perfectly formed words falling from his lips as he asks for pleasure from the one he trusts most in all existence. It’s not even an issue of power. It’s the feeling that Anakin would entrust himself to Obi-Wan in this most intimate way.

“Oh, please, Master, oh fuck that feels so good. Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.” Anakin’s voice is a bit more high pitched than usual, and the ever bewitching tone of his voice travels through the air and wraps Obi-Wan in delicious warmth, making him feel like ice that’s melted away by the first rays of the morning sun on a warm day. 

“I won’t stop, dearest; just relax. You deserve to feel good. Let me help you,” Obi-Wan murmurs, stroking one of Anakin’s thighs as he continues to work at his cock with his hand. Anakin shudders, as if the pleasure building in his body is too much for him to handle. He’s so beautiful like this, all spread out, needy and wanting only Obi-Wan’s touch. He looks at Obi-Wan like he’s consented to be broken down, piece by piece, and put back together by the hands that adore him most deeply. And Obi-Wan knows he’ll vow to do that for Anakin for as long as they both shall live: step inside his mind, see what Anakin needs, and help him break down to his most basic self before building him back up, a soft caress embedded in every one of his actions.

“Obi-Wan, I love you.  _ So much _ ,” Anakin says, and his eyes stare into Obi-Wan as if he means to imbue those words with all the sincerity the galaxy has to offer. 

“I love you too, Anakin. Now come for me.” Obi-Wan can feel Anakin is just on the precipice of it, of letting go and feeling everything good that he deserves to feel. So he twists his hand around the head of Anakin’s cock, thumbing at the slit and smearing precome across it.

“I’m--I’m--” Anakin’s voice sounds tangled up in something as he gasps and shivers under Obi-Wan’s touch, as Obi-Wan strokes him through it. He doesn’t come nearly as much as before. It’s almost nothing, but that’s to be expected. All that matters is how absolutely unfairly stunning Anakin looks when he comes. The way he now loses all sense of coherent speech as he gasps and moans and lets his eyes fall shut, just enjoying the sensations that must be rippling through his body. He grips the sheets with both hands and his back arches up off the bed as he reaches his high, Obi-Wan almost forgetting to move his hand as he watches this beautiful being come undone.

“That’s it, darling. You’re so good. You’re always so good.” Obi-Wan stops stroking Anakin’s cock and leans down over him running a hand through Anakin’s hair as Anakin, eyes still closed, tries to take deep breaths to bring himself down. Obi-Wan nuzzles into Anakin’s neck and whispers, “You’re so beautiful, Anakin. You really are perfect.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now, Master. Besides, look who’s talking,” Anakin replies, as Obi-Wan sits back up to look down at Anakin. 

Obi-Wan thinks Anakin might just be done for the day. After all, there’s only so much sex one can have, but then an image travels over the silken strand of the Force Bond that sends him flying back into a pit of desire.

_ Anakin _

_ Obi-Wan _

_ Anakin on all fours, begging _

_ Obi-Wan behind him, thrusting into him _

_ Obi-Wan giving Anakin what he needs _

“Dear one, if you’re going to send such tantalizing images, at least warn me first.” Obi-Wan’s vision focuses back in on Anakin to find him grinning brightly, a mischievous expression on his face once again.

“What, Master? You don’t want to fuck me? I think I’ve earned it by now,” Anakin quips, crossing his arms behind his head and looking at Obi-Wan like the image he’s just sent him--clearly on purpose--is the cleverest thing he’s done in a while.

Obi-Wan simply laughs and says, “Anakin, if that’s what you want, it would be my pleasure to indulge you. However, if I remember what you sent correctly, I think you’re in the wrong position.” And Obi-Wan backs up a little so he’s no longer on top of Anakin. Then he waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Anakin eagerly gets up and climbs on all fours, his legs spread and his head turned back to gaze at Obi-Wan.

“Well?” 

Obi-Wan grabs the lube and slicks his fingers up. Anakin is already stretched a little bit, but for him to be properly ready, he’ll need a bit more help. So he slides two fingers into Anakin, curling them almost immediately. He knows by now how to find that wonderful spot within Anakin with perfect accuracy, and he uses that knowledge to the best of his ability. He hears Anakin moan wordlessly, the tension between them climbing again as Obi-Wan’s cock twitches between his legs. He knows what Anakin needs. Anakin’s been teased enough and now he’s just  _ aching  _ for something more.

“Obi-Wan,  _ hurry _ ,” Anakin whines, pushing his hips back against Obi-Wan’s fingers. Obi-Wan chuckles at Anakin’s unabashed need, once again reminded of how much he adores him, and slides a third finger in.

“I am hurrying, Anakin. I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, curling his three fingers and rubbing against Anakin’s prostate and eliciting another moan from him, and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Obi-Wan has ever heard. He locks it away as a memory in his mind, keeping it tucked away from the world in a vault of his creation.

“You won’t hurt me, I promise. It’s just--just...I need…” Anakin trails off as Obi-Wan rubs against his prostate again, as if the thought he had formed in his mind eluded him before he was able to give it voice in its entirety.

Obi-Wan smiles. He’s just as impatient as Anakin now, so he slides his fingers out of him and slicks up his cock, then positions it at Anakin’s entrance. Anakin whines again, looking back at Obi-Wan as he slowly pushes just the head of his cock inside him. 

“Is this what you need, dear one?” Obi-Wan waits to push any further until he gets that verbal affirmation from Anakin. He knows he wants this, knows he’s desperate for it in both body and mind, but there’s almost nothing lovelier in the world than Anakin explicitly communicating what he wants.

“ _ Yes _ , Master. I need it. I need your cock. I need  _ more _ .” And Anakin pushes back against him, getting a little bit more of his cock inside himself and groaning in pleasure as he does so. And it’s so wholly satisfying, so all encompassing to have Anakin around him in this way, Anakin being vulnerable for him in a way that he isn’t for anyone else. Obi-Wan pushes in deeper, holding Anakin’s hips firmly but gently as he feels himself bottom out.

“Like that, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, knowing what the answer will probably be, but wanting to hear it come from Anakin’s mouth. 

“Yes, just like that,  _ please _ .” Anakin sounds like everything in the world has fallen into place for him as he sighs out the words and relaxes into Obi-Wan’s hold, now looking back at him and smiling beatifically, as if he’s really just attained everything he wants. And the juxtaposition of the purity of Anakin’s gaze and the sensuality of the action they’re engaging in hits Obi-Wan like a speeder at full velocity.

Obi-Wan increases the pace of his thrusts and Anakin begins to turn away to look in front of him, but Obi-Wan doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want this to be anything other than something incredibly intimate near the end. He wants Anakin to know not only how much he desires him, but how much he  _ adores  _ him, how much he  _ needs  _ him. All that he wants is to have Anakin be his for the rest of their lives and hopefully beyond, and he wants to be Anakin’s; he wants more than to catch Anakin when he falls. He wants them to hold each other tightly as they plummet into the abyss of uncertainty that is their lives in this war and know that when they hit the ground, they’ll be wrapped in each other’s arms.

So he moves a hand to rub Anakin’s back and says, “Look at me, dear one,” the words saturated with desire for something more than just Anakin’s body, something more than a want for Anakin’s submission. And Anakin must sense it through their Bond, must feel it in Obi-Wan’s touch, must be so attuned to the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice that he doesn’t even question it. He simply turns his head to look back at Obi-Wan and smiles.

“I love you, Obi-Wan. Thank you for giving me this.” Anakin’s voice is so sincere, so heartfelt that Obi-Wan feels as if he might melt inside, the warmth is so palpable. And that’s what Anakin is, really. Blazing warmth, uncontainable, almost utterly indescribable, but he’s so overflowing with love and devotion that his raging heat becomes a soft glow when he’s like this, and Obi-Wan lives for such moments.

“I love you too, Anakin, and by now you should know that I will give you anything you wish if I can.” And Obi-Wan says this meaning it with all his heart, hoping Anakin will understand the sheer depth of his love for him. Anakin seems to, because he smiles that much brighter and sighs, leaning into Obi-Wan as if he needs his physical and emotional support more than anything else in the world right now. But his smile is tinged with mischief, as it so often is.

“I still want you to come inside me and fill me up; don’t think I forgot,” Anakin says, and he pushes his body back and then forwards again, meeting each of Obi-Wan’s thrusts. 

“Oh, I didn’t forget either; I know what you need. You want it so badly you’re fucking yourself on my cock. And you’re doing it so well, dear one.” Obi-Wan grips Anakin’s hips with both hands again and then has a sudden urge to have Anakin closer to him. After all this, he  _ needs _ this last coming together to be a special one. So he doesn’t wait for Anakin to offer up a possibly snarky reply.

“Anakin, do you want to ride me?” The question is meant to be seductive, meant to be laced with authority, but it comes out of Obi-Wan’s mouth as more of a plea, a hope to coax Anakin into assuming a more intimate position.

Anakin doesn’t take any time to think it over, simply says, “Yes,” and pulls off Obi-Wan’s cock, saying, “I want to sit in your lap,” decisively, as if he already has the scenario planned out in his head.

Obi-Wan moves to sit on the edge of the bed and Anakin follows, straddling Obi-Wan’s lap and grabbing his cock with one hand, lining it up with his entrance. Anakin sinks down slowly, a small “Oh,” escaping his lips in a breath of air as the head of Obi-Wan’s cock slides past his rim. Anakin moves until he’s sitting in Obi-Wan’s lap completely, and he throws his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck as if to drape Obi-Wan in his exquisite warmth.

“Kiss me.” It’s a command wrapped in featherlight adoration, and Anakin’s eyelashes flutter as he utters the sentence.

Obi-Wan doesn’t need to be told twice. He surges forward and captures Anakin’s mouth with his own, their mouths hot against each other, Anakin moaning into it and parting his lips, pouring all his delicious desire into his simple physical movements. And with Anakin riding him, moving his hips up and down, gasping against him as their tongues entwine, Obi-Wan feels a little like he’s being completely reborn, like he’s been swept up into something far greater than himself, far more poignant than his singular life. 

Anakin pulls back a bit and Obi-Wan looks at him, hair plastered to his forehead and kiss bitten lips, and Obi-Wan has never felt such rapture, such euphoria, such bliss as he does now when he looks at Anakin, all fucked out and deeply in love. Anakin’s pupils blown wide. Anakin’s strong arms around him. Anakin’s body surrounding him in that perfectly tight heat that Obi-Wan adores. And Anakin’s brilliant soul, encompassing Obi-Wan’s existence and holding him close, as if their parting would bring about the end of all things. 

Anakin shifts a little and gets that perfect angle, crying out something unintelligible to Obi-Wan and holding him a little tighter, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair as if to anchor himself. Obi-Wan just reaches out to grab Anakin’s hips and steady him as he moves, as if to prove to Anakin with his own physical movement that he’s here, that he loves him, that he will never let him go.

“You’re doing so well, dear one. You take me so perfectly. I adore you like this, all lost in your pleasure but holding tight to me. Keep going, Anakin. I know you can. Fuck yourself on me. I want to come inside you, mark you as mine in every way.” Obi-Wan hopes his words will sink into Anakin’s consciousness, will penetrate his mind and solidify the belief that Obi-Wan wants him more than anything.

“Yes, Obi-Wan,  _ yes _ , I’m so close,” Anakin replies, bouncing up and down a bit faster as he begins to tremble. Obi-Wan uses one hand to rub his lower back, knowing that the soft motion will help keep Anakin focused, will allow him to enjoy this moment without devolving into frantic energy. There’s a raging storm inside Anakin’s head; Obi-wan knows this, but he also knows how to quiet it, even in the most mundane of ways.

“Yes, dear one, let yourself go,” Obi-Wan says, watching as Anakin’s head tilts back, exposing the perfect line of his neck. Anakin is breathing so fast, his chest heaving as he sinks down one more time.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Anakin says simply, and then his cock is twitching, nothing coming out but Anakin’s pleasure is clear. He grinds down on Obi-Wan as if to get the most pleasure he can, all the while Obi-Wan holds him gently.

Obi-Wan feels Anakin clenching down on him, and whether it’s the intense pressure or the work of the aphrodisiac or a mixture of the two, he may never know, but his hand tightens on Anakin’s hip as he feels himself coming inside him. And it is the most glorious feeling in the world, the feeling of finally reaching the highest peak of pleasure that he can, this raging fire that is Anakin Skywalker enfolding him in a scorching embrace. But for all its intensity, it is gentle. It is soft. Soft as Anakin is, only for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan hears Anakin still breathing heavily as he leans down to nuzzle into Obi-Wan’s neck and say, “Oh, Master, I’m so  _ wet _ . Thank you, thank you Obi-Wan.” He sounds so open, so willing to just be in this moment, that Obi-Wan can’t help but wrap his arms around Anakin’s waist, pulling him in a little closer and kissing his neck softly.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Obi-Wan murmurs the words against Anakin’s skin as his lips gently touch his throat, physical symbols of the devotion in Obi-Wan’s heart. Anakin shifts a little and giggles.

“I love you too, but I think I need a bath now,” Anakin says, pulling back a little and looking Obi-Wan in the eyes as he says, “Thank you, again. I know my request might have been a little...weird.” 

“Anakin Skywalker, how many times do I have to reiterate this before it lodges itself in your brain? No request from you could ever be ‘weird,’ to me. Perhaps uncivilized, perhaps dangerous, but I am confident in my ability to field any request you may have, because I truly adore you.” Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin and Anakin smiles back, his face lit up with the happiness of one who is truly, deeply, unequivocally in love.

\---

“I don’t think it’s completely worn off,” Anakin states as he relaxes up against Obi-Wan’s chest. Sitting in the bath together, complete with salts to relax Anakin’s muscles, Anakin’s back is pressed to Obi-Wan as he lifts his feet out of the water and wiggles his toes. His hair is damp from washing it, but after a quick shower, they’re free to spend as long as they like in the bathtub.

“Oh? Whatever do you mean, Anakin? I can’t want you perpetually unless I’m under the influence of some substance?” 

Anakin laughs and says, “No, that’s not what I mean, Master. I mean  _ I  _ still kind of want  _ you _ . Even after all that. It’s not painful or anything, though, so don’t worry.” There’s a sated warmth to his voice, and it makes Obi-Wan’s heart flutter. He made Anakin happy.

“I understand, dear one. The effects haven’t completely worn off for me, either. Best to just give it time. We’re lucky we have the whole day off, or people would likely begin to talk.” Obi-Wan chuckles to himself and wraps his arms around Anakin. Anakin sighs contentedly and snuggles into Obi-Wan’s embrace.

“I think people already talk, Master. I do stay in your quarters a lot,” Anakin says, speaking tentatively, as if he’s unsure how Obi-Wan will react.

“Oh well, that’s the nature of things, I suppose. But whether or not people talk does not change one very simple fact.” Obi-Wan pauses now, in hopes he will be able to illustrate the full extent of his feelings.

“What’s that?” Anakin asks, sounding quite curious.

“The fact that I love and adore you. I would go to the edge of the galaxy and back for you, Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan says, tightening his hold on Anakin for a moment, pulling him impossibly closer.

Anakin giggles again and says, “I know you would, and I would do the same for you,  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi _ , since we’re being formal today.” Anakin’s voice is playful, not quite inciting snarky banter, but toying around with Obi-Wan’s words in a very specific way that only he has mastered. 

Obi-Wan just kisses Anakin’s damp hair and says, “When it comes to you, I spare no expense in making sure I respect you and your name. But this bathwater is getting a bit cold; perhaps we should find a different place to cuddle up.” Anakin immediately sits up straight.

“That’s a great idea, Master,” Anakin says, and he quickly stands up and climbs out of the bath, then extends a hand to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiles and takes it, and Anakin helps haul him up out of the tub. 

“You will find I am full of great ideas, Anakin. Including this one: we need to change the sheets.” Obi-Wan hears Anakin groan as they both dry off with towels and exit the ‘fresher.

“I  _ hate  _ that part,” Anakin says emphatically, removing his towel as they enter the bedroom and pulling on a pair of lounge pants. Obi-Wan does the same, then takes Anakin’s towel and his own and places them neatly in a clothing hamper. He turns around to find that Anakin has already ripped the dirty sheets off of the bed and is now nearing the hamper.

“Look out!” Anakin says playfully as he dumps the sheets unceremoniously into the hamper. Once freed of them, he wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and kisses the side of his neck softly before pulling away to retrieve clean sheets.

“Anakin, for someone with such a vendetta against changing the sheets, you certainly get the task done quite quickly,” Obi-Wan teases, watching Anakin as he expertly places the fitted sheet on the mattress. Obi-Wan can’t help but observe the rippling of Anakin’s muscles as he works, but that sentiment is best tucked away and saved for another time. 

“I just want it done,” Anakin huffs as he pulls the top sheet onto the bed. Obi-Wan moves to grab the final blanket that will be placed over the sheets, but when he turns back around, he sees that Anakin is no longer standing by the side of the bed. Instead, there’s a rather large lump under the sheets of Obi-Wan’s bed.

Obi-Wan walks over to the bed and gently pokes the lump with one finger, trying to gauge what this is about. He hears a somewhat muffled giggle. Ah, now he understands what Anakin is playing at.

Obi-Wan places his hands on his hips and looks around the room, saying, “Now where did my dear Anakin go? He was here just a moment ago.” Another giggle bounces off the walls of the bedroom. Oh, Anakin is so indescribably addicting. His very presence is a surprise wrapped up in the familiarity of home.

Obi-Wan walks over to the hamper and looks inside, saying, “Hmmm, he’s not in here. Where could he be?” He tiptoes over to the bed as if he’s sneaking around and hoping not to be caught. Another giggle from the lump. 

Obi-Wan looks under the bed and says, “Oh dear, he’s not here either.” He stands up and looks straight at the lump, which is now shaking in a fit of barely controlled, muffled laughter.

Obi-Wan looks around the room one more time and then cries, “I really have lost my Anakin! Whatever will I do without him? Alas, I am in despair.” 

Suddenly, the sheets covering the lump fly upwards, revealing Anakin’s head of unruly curls. Anakin is laughing, and the sound of it is so pure, Obi-Wan grins despite his facade. Anakin reaches his arms out to Obi-Wan and grabs at the air with his hands, saying, “I’m right here! I’m your Anakin! Come here!” 

Obi-Wan steps forward and is instantly enveloped by Anakin’s strong arms. They wrap around his waist and enfold him in such peace that Obi-Wan knows home is Anakin. It’s his arms, encircling him now. It’s his smile, the brightness of it when he’s really, truly happy. And it’s the way Anakin looks at him, like he’s his whole galaxy contained in the package of one person.

Obi-Wan ruffles Anakin’s hair and says, “So you are! I thought I’d never find you, dear one. I’m so glad you’re here.” And Anakin giggles again before pulling away from Obi-Wan and looking at him with a smile of pure happiness on his face.

“Master, put the blanket on the bed and get in here with me,” Anakin says, pointing to the blanket and then folding his arms across his chest, now looking at Obi-Wan expectantly. 

Obi-Wan shakes his head fondly and retrieves the blanket, placing it carefully on the bed and then climbing in alongside Anakin. Anakin snuggles up to him, nestling his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan turns to kiss the top of Anakin’s head, and Anakin slings a leg over Obi-Wan, hooking it over Obi-Wan’s thighs.

“Mine,” Anakin huffs, laughing a little as he also wraps an arm over Obi-Wan’s bare chest. The warmth of Anakin is so ultimately pleasant, like the warmth of a spring day when all the flowers are blooming at their fullest. Obi-Wan sighs a little and puts a hand over Anakin’s thumb rubbing his knuckles gently.

“And you are mine, dear one,” he says softly, kissing Anakin’s hair again. They remain like that for a moment, letting the still intimacy of the moment wash over them in its serenity. Then Anakin shifts slightly.

“Obi-Wan, could you tell me a story?” Anakin asks, a little cheekily, but there’s sincerity underneath; Obi-Wan can tell. He knows Anakin better than anyone else, and has long ago picked up on all his personal idiosyncrasies.

“Oh? What kind of story would you like?” Obi-Wan asks, smiling now. He wonders what Anakin is in the mood for today.

“Hmm...I want a story about an adventure,” Anakin replies, settling in and exhaling as he gets comfortable in bed. 

Obi-Wan thinks for a moment, and then he has an idea. He grins and then begins, “Once upon a time, there was a Jedi who was tasked with watching a certain Senator, along with his Padawan. Now, this Jedi made the very stupid mistake of getting into an argument with his Padawan on the night of their assignment, and they were almost blind to an assassination attempt…” 

Anakin chuckles. “Is this the story about the Jedi who jumped out the window and had to be saved by his  _ remarkable  _ Padawan? Because I like that part of the story.” 

Now Obi-Wan laughs softly and says, “Yes, this is that one. But I think the Jedi would have figured something out--”

“Nope! Now I want a different story,” Anakin says, laughing through his words. Obi-Wan thinks for a moment and then decides on something else.

“Okay, once upon a time there was a world where beings called fairies existed. They were like smaller versions of humans, and had beautiful wings. One day--”

Anakin cuts Obi-Wan off, saying, “Wait, I want this story to be about us. Can this story be about us?” His tone is slightly pleading, and Obi-Wan knows it’s futile to even pretend he can resist it.

“Hmm, all right, how about this? Once, there was a fairy named Anakin, and he had been alone for a very long time. Until a human named Obi-Wan found him in a meadow one day. They had a picnic together, and Anakin and Obi-Wan decided they liked each other quite a bit.” Obi-Wan pauses to see what Anakin will think of this story.

“I like this one. What did they do together?” Anakin asks, sounding very invested.

“Well, they visited each other several times. Anakin took Obi-Wan to his secret cottage and showed him all the things he’d accumulated over the centuries, because he had accumulated quite a lot, and Obi-Wan fell more and more in love with him.” Obi-Wan realizes this story is a shameless projection, but what would this story be if not injected with all of Obi-Wan’s love for Anakin, all his hope that they will never be parted, and all his belief that they’ll weather anything?

“That sounds nice,” Anakin says, sounding a little sleepy now.

“It was very nice,” Obi-Wan agrees, feeling a bit tired himself.

“And did they end up together? Did they stay together?” Anakin asks, now sounding slightly worried.

“Of course, dear one. There is not a universe in which Anakin and Obi-Wan are not by each other’s side, and I hope there never is,” Obi-Wan says, now feeling strangely protective over Anakin.

“I thought so,” Anakin says, sounding triumphant but exhausted.

“Do you need to sleep, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, already knowing the answer but giving Anakin the choice regardless. 

“Maybe. Will you sleep too? I like sleeping together.”

Obi-Wan smiles and kisses the top of Anakin’s head one more time before settling in a bit and saying, “I think I could use a good nap after the morning’s activities.”

“Okay. I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“I love you too, Anakin.”

Anakin’s breathing evens out, becomes softer, indicating his passage into sleep. And Obi-Wan closes his eyes and lets himself drift away into dreams of a young man with golden skin, burnished curls, and a smile that contains all the brilliance of the stars.


End file.
